


the world at your feet

by Skyescraper



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Bands, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Festivals, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rock!AU, Rockstars, Smut, Top Lance (Voltron), explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 20:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19180714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyescraper/pseuds/Skyescraper
Summary: Keith and Lance are parts of uprising rock bands, loving their turbulent and eventful lives.They are close. As close as you can get with your fuck buddy. Which they are.Their paths keep crossing and they keep hooking up.Just like this time.





	the world at your feet

The crowd cheered deafeningly and Lance couldn't help but grin at the mass of people stretching before him and his band. He raised his hand to let it fall, strumming a riff for one last time. From behind him, Matt hollered as he finished his drum part as well, and their song slowly came to an end, being drown out by the cheers and screams of the fans.   
  
Lance threw a grin to his other band mate, Hunk, who already waved at the crazed crowd, sweaty and disheveled, while he tossed his guitar picks to them. The adrenaline thrummed through Lances veins, making him feel like he was floating a few centimeters over the ground. This, in his opinion, was the best after playing a gig, the endless stream of giddiness and elation afterwards, the hype from the crowd infecting the band as well.   
  
A towel landed on his shoulder and brought him back to the present. He took it, slapping Pidges raised hand in a high five while she wiped off the sweat with her own towel.   
  
“Good job.” he mouthed to her, and she threw him a wink, continuing to the other band mates, giving them their towels.   
  
Lance sauntered over to the last of their group, putting on bis best grin, knowing exactly what it would cause in the crowd.  
  
“Good job, Allura, they loved you.” he smirked, throwing his arm around the singer of 'The Paladins'.   
  
Allura snorted as the crowd went wild once again, but curled her arm around his shoulder as well.   
  
“Don't give them ideas.” she teased, knowing well enough that it was way too late for that. “Thanks though, you were amazing as well.” she smiled at him fondly, her eyes sparkling. Some strands of her bright white, long hair had slipped out of her once neat ponytail, her cheeks were flushed from the exertion and she glowed in the stage lights.   
  
She was beautiful, and everyone knew Lance flirted with everything beautiful. There was almost no one who thought he didn't like Allura in _that_ way, hence the cheering from the fans in front of them.  
  
If they only knew.   
  
Allura let go of him, raising her microphone up to call out to the audience again.  
  
“Thank you so much guys, it's been great!” loud cheers interrupted her.   
  
“Now much fun with the last band for today!” she grinned as the noise got almost deafening. Headliners were the most awaited part of an evening at a festival. Of course the people were going to flip out now; they waited all day for it. “'The Blades'!”  
  
'The Paladins' bowed one last time, Matt threw his last drumstick and the lights went out and crew members flitted on the stage to dissemble their stuff, while the band went backstage.  
  
“Man, that one sure was nice.” groaned Hunk, after he chugged half of a water bottle. “Very nice, but now I am so done,” he huffed. “Who wants to go up to the VIP lounge and watch 'The Blades'?” he asked.   
  
Pidge shrugged. “I'll drop by later, I guess, I wanted to talk to Coran about our sound, sometimes it was a bit off,” she mused, already scrolling through her phone.  
  
“I'll come by, sure.” Allura decided. “I wouldn't want to miss Lance drooling at-” she was interrupted by Lances squeak.  
  
“I'm not drooling at anyone, excuse me! Your eyes are getting bad or something. ”he defended himself even though he knew it was no use. The whole band, even the crew knew he had a thing for 'The Blades' hot singer. Well, it was a thing, certainly.  
  
“So? You coming with us or-? ” Hunk grinned at Lances quick nodding. “ Yeah, well then let's go up, they're almost ready. ” He nodded towards the entrance to the VIP lounge which overlooked the crowd and had an amazing view on the stage. Artists were free to go up there, but normal festival goers had to pay a hefty price for VIP tickets.   
  
They arrived just as the lights dimmed again and the crowd began to cheer. Lance leaned forward in eagerness, he hadn't seen 'The Blades' in almost a year, they just hadn't any festivals or concerts overlapping, so of course he had been excited to hear of them again.   
  
The first notes of one of their most known songs pierced the thick veil of anticipation and it was like a dam broke. They handled the crowd like the rock stars they were, they shredded out one hit after the other, made everyone sweat and scream and looked absolutely amazing during all that.   
  
Lance was floored and elated at the same time. He couldn't take his eyes off their singer, the black shirt clinging to his form, sweaty strands of midnight black hair curling around his face, husky voice dancing through the lyrics of every song and bewitching everyone listening.  
  
Keith was a force to be reckoned with. A storm which took you in a matter of seconds, a wave crashing against a cliff.   
  
Lance couldn't wait to be inside him again.   
  
“See, drooling” whispered Allura from next to him and he didn't even try to deny it. He was smitten, alright? How could he not, he was just as fallen as everyone else. He was just lucky enough he and Keith were- close.   
  
He huffed and ordered a shot from the bartender, and after he had thrown it back, he ordered a second one right after. He already felt the hot lust tingling through his veins, mixing with the left over adrenaline of their own gig and forming a dangerous, explosive cocktail.   
  
Would it be very selfish to drag Keith from the stage to have him all for himself?  
  
Probably, but Lance still toyed with the thought a bit longer. Everyone would know what they had going on, maybe they would see how needy Keith got below him, how high pitched his voice could get, how pretty he sang, just for Lance.   
  
He swallowed as warmth pooled in his stomach. Not the time, they still had half of their songs to play and then he would take his time with his band members. Maybe they wouldn't even see each other today, maybe there would be too much chaos with all the packing up and shuffling around.   
  
Lance tried to not think of that, he'd just have to be patient for now.   
  
After another few songs and another few drinks, Lance felt the pleasant buzz of the alcohol creeping up to him. His cheeks were flushed as he watched 'The Blades'' wreck the stage. They were good, as always, Antok playing the drums like the pro he was, and Kolivan shredding out one riff after the other.   
Then there was Shiro as well, being the lead guitarist next to Kolivan. They were an united dynamic, a strong group of four and they were the highlight of the evening.   
  
Lance beamed, Keith deserved all the attention he got, they all deserved it.   
  
But he still couldn't wait to have Keith's attention on him, all alone.   
  
He stood up and went back down, meeting Pidge on the way. She grinned.  
  
“Too much already?” she asked cheekily and Lance huffed.   
  
“In your dreams.” he lamely retorted, rolling his eyes as she just winked, continuing her way up to the VIP lounge.   
  
Now backstage, Lance had a moment for himself. It all seemed a bit surreal, the buzz of the alcohol, the bubbling of the adrenaline and the slowly licking flames of the want rising in him. He barely could stand it but at the same time he didn't want Keith to see him like that. All needy and desperate.   
  
He took a deep breath as he recognized the chorus of their traditionally last song of a set. Soon they would come backstage, soon they would finish up their gig, and then they would move on from there.   
  
God, he wanted, so much.  
  
The moments flew by, they felt like short seconds and eons at the same time, and finally, they came back.  
  
“Hey Lance.” greeted Antok, slightly out of breath but still the tall, steady man he knew.  
  
Antok threw a glance over his shoulder, smiling as he saw Keith standing at the top of the small stairway leading down from the stage.   
  
Lance's world narrowed down to the man standing in the dim light between sound boxes, cables and metal rods. Keith was sweaty, hair mused up, out of breath and flushed from adrenaline.   
  
He couldn't be more beautiful.   
  
“Hey.” he whispered, attempting to smirk confidently, which failed.   
  
Keith smiled.  
  
“Hey.” he mumbled back. His eyes traveled up and down Lances form, obviously checking him out, as he walked towards him. When he stood right next to a rooted Lance, he whispered “Let me get a drink, and then we can- go somewhere” and a hot shiver traveled down Lances spine.  
  
He swallowed, the hot flames flaring up, as he stared helplessly after Keith, who went to a lone cooler in the back of the VIP lounge areas bar and got a cold beer.   
  
With a small nod of his head, he indicated Lance to follow him. Ripped out of his trance, he did just that, following Keith farther backstage, deeper down the darkness until he didn't know where they were anymore.   
  
“Sorry, I couldn't think of something better.” Keith mumbled as he opened the door to a bands preparation room. “This is our room, but Kolivans and Antoks stuff was already brought back to the van, so we shouldn't get interru-” his words were muffled as Lance pushed him inside the room all the way, slamming the door closed behind them and finally sealing his lips over Keiths.  
  
Finally, the fire which had been sweltering in his blood surged up all the way, burning every last coherent thought. Keith's lips tasted of smoke, beer and the unique taste of him he had missed so much over the last months.  
  
Keith returned the kiss just as fiercely, opening his mouth immediately and digging his fingers into Lances short brown locks. Their tongues battled for a few seconds until Keith let Lance lead.   
  
He swallowed a muffled moan from Keith and smiled into their kiss. God, he had missed those lovely noises the black haired male made ever so often, especially when he was close to his climax. And that was Lances next objective.   
  
He pulled back, taking a quick look at their surroundings to decide were to put Keith next. The relatively wide sofa was good enough for their next course of action; he decided and pushed Keith towards it, while his lips wandered along his jawline.   
  
“Lance- don't tease,” Keith moaned, hands already scrabbling at Lances shirt.   
  
“Patience.” he smirked, loving how he could get Keith all riled up already. They flopped down on the sofa, Lance on top while Keith pushed his hips up against Lances groin, already growing hard under him.  
  
“I swear- if you don't hurr- aah” he broke with a moan as Lance bit down on a spot right below his ear teasingly. He knew how exactly to play Keith's strings to make the other one come undone, and he planned on using every single one of them. He had waited for way too long.   
  
Realistically, he knew he wouldn't hold out for long. It wasn't like he hadn't had any sex since they saw each other the last time, they weren't in a relationship after all, but it just hadn't been the same. Keith was a flame, and he was the moth drawn to it, not finding nearly enough satisfaction as with Keith.   
  
He finally let the other man pull off his shirt and did the same to Keith, revealing the pale, strong body below him. He licked his lips and leaned down to tease one of his inviting nipples. Keith's back arched, a soft keen leaving his lips. This was another one of his strings waiting to be played.   
  
“You're still so sensitive.” Lance mumbled as his hand slid along Keith's waist and up to his ribs. A strained whimper was the answer and Lance chuckled.   
  
“Get your pants off-” Keith huffed, cheeks reddened as he worked on his own, incredibly tight pants. Lance wasn't sure how Keith even got into them, but he surely loved the sight of his legs and ass in those. He almost was sad as the singer dropped them to the floor, raising his gaze up to him expectantly.   
  
“Yeah, yeah, give me a moment.” he huffed, getting up to get rid of his looser pants as well, watching how Keith's gaze devoured him. He almost felt it leaving a hot trail in its wake. It really had been too long. Before dropping the pants, he tugged out the lone condom he had in the pocket.  
  
He climbed back on the sofa, leaning down to kiss Keith again and let his hands finally explore what they had missed for so long. He remembered every curve, every long line of smooth muscle and followed them to brand even deeper into his memory.   
  
His lips slid down, trailing along Keith's neck. He fully intended to leave a mark there, he didn't care about anyone seeing it, he even wanted people to see it, to see Keith was taken, belonged to _him_.   
  
Keith whined below him, his hips canting upwards to meet Lance's groin. They both were well on their way to be fully hard, and Lance decided to takeit a step further by finally taking off his underwear. Keith followed his example quickly and then looked down shyly. Lance's eyebrow rose, it wasn't typical of Keith to be shy or bashful, there was something up.  
  
“Are you alright?” he asked, a hand caressing the soft skin of Keith's thigh.   
  
“Yeah, I just-” he blushed and took a deep breath. “ I knew we would see each other, and I kinda wanted to come prepared. ” he mumbled, turning around and spreading his legs, so Lance had a good view on the butt plug stuck in Keith's hole, stretching him.  
  
Lust and want surged up in Lance, making him dizzy. God, with what did he deserve this man? He moaned softly as he reached forward to circle the rim, which, in turn, made Keith moan needily.   
  
“Lance- please- I've been ready for so long and I can't take it anymore” he gasped as he ground his hips down to get some friction on his hard on.   
  
Lance licked his lips and nodded.   
  
“Yeah, let me take care of you.” he ground out, already leaning over Keith, hands finding their destination.   
  
He teasingly pulled at the plug, letting it slip out a bit. The black haired male whimpered, finders digging into the pillow of the sofa as he bit his lip to prevent any other sounds to slip out.   
  
“Let me hear you, kitten.” Lance mumbled as he repeated the motion, just to make sure Keith was stretched enough. He wouldn't wait for much longer, he couldn't. Keith wasn't the only one being all needy.   
  
Keith moaned, now unrestrained and closed his eyes in bliss. Finally, the bassist tugged out the plug fully, scrambled to unpack the condom and put it on, and gathered up behind Keith. He lavished in the sight of the other one all presented to him, black hair spilling over his shoulders, back strained and hole fluttering. Ready to take him.  
  
Finally, with a strained groan, Lance pushed his hard dick in, eyes rolling back at the smothering warmth which greeted him. Keith was so tight, so warm and throbbing around him, his thighs shook with the effort, not to immediately fall into an unforgiving rhythm.   
  
Keith moaned, now loudly and unabashed, back arching down.   
  
“More, Lance- please-” he gasped, trying to push back towards Lance.   
  
“Slowly, I don't want to hurt you” whispered the Cuban, as he held Keith's hips in place and pushed forward slowly, savoring every single sensation racing through his body.   
  
There was so much happening, Keith's soft moans, his hot tightness, the elation of their concerts played, the happiness of seeing each other again, it felt like he was overflowing with sensations and feelings.   
  
He gasped as he finally gave in, settling into a fast, rough pace and Keith's answering keen was reward enough. His hand hurled around his hip, there would be marks tomorrow, maybe even longer, but he didn't care. His other free hand intertwined with Keith's on the pillow. They held onto each other tightly as they united after such a long time.   
  
Lance knew, he neared his climax. He wouldn't be able to hold out much longer, and his hand traveled from Keith's hip down to his erection. The singer threw back his head as Lance began to tug at it in rhythm with his thrusts. He wanted them to come at the same time, but he also wanted to drag it out as long as possible.  
  
“Lance, baby- I'm close” Keith moaned out, voice breaking as his hips rutted with Lance's pounding and Lance leaned down to kiss Keith's neck.   
  
“Mee too, kitten.” he mumbled, his thrusts getting sloppy and desperate. “Come for me.” he whispered, as he felt himself reaching his climax.   
  
It slammed into him like a train, taking his breath and consuming every single one of his senses. The only thing on his mind was Keith, Keith, _Keith_ and he wouldn't have it any other way. This was perfect, it was their perfection, their way of coexisting.   
  
There was only one way how it could be better, but Lance didn't let himself continue the fleeting thought.   
  
Keith's loud moan ebbed down as he came down from his climax as well, breathing heavily. Lance slipped out of him, getting up, taking off the condom and throwing it in the trash. He took one of the blankets on the other sofa and returned to Keith, who stretched lazily on the black fabric. Even tired and disheveled from the sex, he was radiant, and Lance asked himself, again, how he had gotten so lucky.   
  
He dropped down next to Keith again and pressed a kiss on his forehead to which the other one gave a soft smile.  
  
A sudden desperate feeling rushed through Lance.  
  
He wanted that, every day, he wanted their own little world, he wanted Keith to be his, not just his fuck buddy, but his boyfriend.   
  
And of course, his mouth was faster than his brain, as always.   
  
“Let me take you out to a coffee tomorrow.” he rushed out, heart beating out of his chest as he watched Keith's reaction dreadfully.   
  
The radiant smile lighting up his features took away Lance's breath.  
  
“I thought you'd never ask.” whispered Keith, eyes glinting with happy fondness.   
Lance laughed disbelievingly, burying his face in Keith's chest which shook from laughter. How the fuck had he gotten so lucky?   
  
His heart was close to bursting as he laid in the arms of the man he fell for and slowly nodded off to sleep, a smile on his lips.


End file.
